


Акварельное небо

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Жизнь Гарри была совершенно обычной, пока в ней не появилась Гермиона. Умный голосовой помощник Гермиона.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 3





	Акварельное небо

— Вас приветствует голосовой помощник «Гермиона». Чем могу быть полезна?

Гарри привычным движением взъерошивает волосы. Поправляет до смерти надоевшие сползшие на нос очки.

— Привет, Гермиона. Прочитай входящие, пожалуйста.

Она немедленно откликается:

— Одну секунду. Одно сообщение от Рона. «Я буду вечером. Не один».

Гарри хочется взвыть. И запереться в комнате. Немедленно. 

Однако ему почему-то стыдно. Ха, кого он застеснялся? Нейросети с голосом девчонки? 

Однако эта мысль почему-то его успокаивает. 

— Отправь, пожалуйста, сообщение. Рону. «Давай обойдемся без сестер милосердия». 

Раздается тихий смех. 

Гарри вздрагивает. 

— Это ты смеешься? 

— Мне добавили человечности. — Голос Гермионы как будто извиняющийся. — Это часть программы, я ничего не могу поделать. 

— Все в порядке, — автоматически отвечает Гарри. — Интересно, ты на самом деле настолько умная, как тебя описывают в рекламе?

— Хочешь проверить?

Ему кажется или в голосе и правда сквозят ехидные нотки?

— Пожалуй. Опиши, что у меня за окном.

— Секунду, сверюсь с геолокацией. Графство Суррей, время 16:55. Излагать сухие факты или дать простор воображению?

— А оно у тебя есть? 

— Разумеется, нет, — чопорно говорит Гермиона. — Только код. Сухой, как страницы книг, к которым я привязана навсегда. 

— Значит, ты книжный червь? — улыбается Гарри. 

Он забавляется, представляя Гермиону как какую-нибудь типичную девочку-отличницу, нагруженную книгами так, что макушки не видно. 

Помедлив, она откликается — без улыбки в голосе: 

— Напоминает название какого-то вируса. 

Пауза. 

— Эй, ты что, обиделась? 

Пауза. 

— Да ла-а-адно... — бурчит Гарри и нашаривает кнопку перезагрузки. С человечностью они явно перемудрили. 

— Запрос обработан. В этой комнате нет окон, — говорит Гермиона сухо. Слишком сухо. Будто специально изображает робота. — Входящее сообщение от Рона. Читать? 

— Давай. 

— «Никаких сестер милосердия. Только я и пиво». 

Гарри улыбается. Он что, черт побери, правда улыбается? 

***

— Слушай, Гермиона. Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты просто голосовой помощник. 

— Да, Гарри. Ты угадал, — говорит она грустно. 

У него отваливается челюсть.

— Чего?! 

— Я маленькая африканская девочка на аутсорсе. Это дешевле, чем разрабатывать целую сложную программу. 

Если бы Гермиона была реальной, она, наверное, показала бы ему язык. 

— О, расистские шуточки? Мне кажется, мы с Роном на тебя плохо влияем. 

— ...А еще я по совместительству министр этой маленькой африканской страны. Представь, как мне трудно? Настоящее проклятое дитя, — продолжает она, старательно изображая грусть. 

— Мне кажется или у тебя появилось воображение, а, Гермиона? — ухмыляется Гарри. 

— Ничего подобного.

***

— А небо прозрачное, словно кто-то акварелью провел по хорошей бумаге. Такой же чистый оттенок. И облака снизу нежно-нежно сиреневые. И светятся изнутри. Как будто в них кто-то ссыпал все звезды... 

— Чтоб они на солнце не испортились. Облака ведь внутри холодные. Вот звезды в них и хранятся, как в холодильнике. 

— Ага. А у тебя в холодильнике только пиво. Так нельзя себя вести, Гарри Поттер! 

— Спасибо, что напомнила. Закажи нам еды, пожалуйста. 

— Нам? Я не ем. Я голосовой помощник. 

— Зато ты вкусно ее описываешь. 

— Встроишь в свои очки камеру — я еще и инстаграм с твоей едой заведу.

— Не-е-е-ет!

***

— Гермиона, отправь сообщение Рону.

— Я вам не сова.

— Какая еще сова? 

— Прости, сбой в системе. Я имела в виду почтового голубя. Или почтового ворона? Встроенный поисковик дает противоречивые сведения. 

— Я пожалуюсь на твоих разработчиков. Кажется, они писали тебя на коленке. 

— Ой, напугал! 

— Или поменяю голосового помощника.

— Кажется, ты вздумал мне угрожать, Гарри Поттер??? У тебя не получится. Я твой ум, честь и совесть. А поменяешь меня, например, на Долорес — сам же свихнешься.

— Это почему ещё?

— Она разговаривает, как вечно сюсюкающая старая дева. И у нее совершенно нет чувства юмора.

— О, Гермиона, а ты не любишь конкуренции.

— Терпеть не могу.

***

— Мне нравится смотреть на лица людей. Различать мельчайшие морщинки у глаз, на лбу, угадывать эмоции. Вот сейчас нам навстречу идет девушка. На ней голубой шарф. Он хлопает у нее за спиной. Похож чем-то на пару сломанных стрекозиных крыльев. В руках у нее маленький глиняный горшочек. 

— А в нем цветок? 

— Да, крохотный совсем, белый. Головку повесил, бедняга. Надеюсь, она не забудет его полить. А вон идет старик. Он чем-то недоволен, знаешь? Брови нахмурены... Интересно, почему? 

— Старики всегда угрюмые. Взять нашего школьного завхоза Филча… 

— Нет, подожди. Кто-то пролил кофе ему на рубашку. 

— М-да, неприятно. 

— Но солнце светит так ярко, и небо такое акварельное...

— Действительно, как можно огорчаться, если ты способен это видеть? 

Как жаль, что он сам не способен. 

Гарри Поттер снимает круглые затемненные очки и, задрав голову, смотрит слепыми глазами в небо, не заботясь, что о нем подумают случайные прохожие. 

Разве не плевать? 

Как хорошо, что у него есть Гермиона. 

Умный голосовой помощник для незрячих и слабовидящих на основе нейросети. Нет. Звучит как в дурацкой рекламе. Голосовая Электронная Реабилитационная Модель Интеграции в Общество для Незрячих. 

Просто Гермиона. Которая умеет рассматривать небо. 

Он снова почти наяву видит девочку, легко покачивающуюся на границе между цветным миром и его пустотой. 

И протягивает ему руку, за которую он крепко цепляется. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она обеспокоенно. — Я не вижу никаких препятствий. Мы можем ид... 

— Гермиона, вызови такси, — говорит он устало. 

И они вместе едут домой. 

И Гарри почти чувствует её — рядом. 

Может быть, он сходит с ума? Но на секунду ему кажется, что он слышит ее дыхание. 

Если привык «видеть» людей в основном через их голоса, так легко поверить, что Гермиона — живая. 

Что они — одинаковые. Ему так хочется в это верить. Так хочется! 

Но смог бы он взвалить все свои проблемы на действительно живого человека? 

Гермиона может видеть все вокруг, различать мельчайшие детали, от оттенков неба до выражений лиц прохожих. 

Но Гарри рад, что в этот момент она не способна разглядеть его лицо. 

Разве только голоса, самого умного и понимающего на свете, ему уже недостаточно? Почему же он так хочет ощущать — и видеть! — рядом с собой живого человека? 

Или самому стать частью программы. 

Ночью ему это снится. 

И теперь он рядом с Гермионой — покачивается на краю пустоты. 

И теперь, в этой пустоте, он способен взять ее за руку. Ощутить тонкие пальцы — и пыльный, бумажный запах книг. Совершенно особый запах типографских чернил, который ни с чем не спутаешь.

Этот сон не такой, как другие. Гарри здесь может все. Летать. Творить магию. Быть Избранным, точно Нео, кажется, тоже может. У кода нет ограничений. 

И даже, наверное, может... 

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит ему такой знакомый голос. — Это не страшно. Правда. 

Гермиона ведь умная. Она никогда его не обманывала. И... Это совсем не страшно. 

Холодная волна окатывает спину. 

Он боится. Черт возьми, он еще как боится. Гарри дышит часто-часто, как испуганный, загнанный зверек. 

Но внезапно в его голове раздаётся еще один голос. Доктор Люпин. 

— Так вот оно что! Поразительно! — Гарри не видит его лица, но чувствует, что доктор улыбается. — Выходит, больше всего на свете ты боишься страха. Это похвально. 

Страха — и пустоты. Но ведь это так несложно, просто... Открыть глаза. 

И Гарри делает над собой одно, последнее усилие. Представляя Гермиону и ее акварельное небо. 

О, Нангилима! 

Я вижу свет.


End file.
